The game of golf is a well known recreational sport wherein individual players progress a ball along a course using various types of clubs. The course consists of eighteen separate holes basically consisting of a tee and green section separated by a fairway. Typically stroke play is used in score keeping wherein the individual with the lowest number of strokes used to advance a golf ball over the eighteen holes is declared the winner.
No matter what type of golf match is played, eventually the ball must reach the green portion and putted into a golf ball hole so as to complete the stroke tally. For instance, a par five hole has a tee and green section separated by a fairway that can be over 500 yards long with obstacles such as water, sand, trees and so forth placed thereon. A par three hole may consist of a tee and green separated by as little as 100 yards again with obstacles placed therebetween. Driving from the tee requires strength and flexibility for proper ball placement.
A green may be small or large, but in either event putting on a green is considered easier than driving a golf ball for no power is required. Unique to the game of golf is the fact that a two inch long putt is considered one stroke; conversely a tee drive that is 360 yards long is considered one stroke. Putting on a green requires a unique form of training to develop the proper skill. A golfer who takes two or three attempts to place the golf ball in the cup will never excel in the game of golf unless and until the golfer reduces their score by mastering the art of putting
Thus it is just as important to putt the golf ball as it is to drive a long ball. Ironically putting is where most golfers have the greatest difficulty. The lack of proper training will not only cost the golfer additional strokes, unless the golfer learns how to putt, the golfer will never be consistent or maintain a low handicap.
While putting is not as physically challenging as a long ball drive, technically it requires proper positioning so as to allow the putter clubface to be aligned with the desired path the golf ball is to travel. In addition it is well known that proper positioning requires the golfer to have their eyes directly over a center line and to minimize leg movement. The body and hands respond to what the eyes see and for this reason the eye and hand coordination is known to be an important function requiring golf instructors to train proper positioning to ensure optimum proficiency. If not properly positioned the golfer will attempt to steer the ball with hand movement resulting in a push or pulled putt.
To properly train an individual at golf, practice requires repetitive motions to develop muscle memory training. While an instructor can provide great insight into various golf techniques, an instructor cannot physically hold the club in a position required for proper muscle memory training.
Thus, while there are various devices to assist an individual in the proper putting technique, there is continued need for devices capable of improving an individual's golf score.